


You Have Terrible Timing Mate

by Hima_Hime



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric dies bro sorry, Character Death, F/M, Harry would quite like to throttle rat man, How Do I Tag, If u squint and do a backflip there may be some Cho/Harry/Cedric, Im emo lol, Lord Moldyshorts is a dickbag, M/M, Multi, The ending is not well written i rushed, sad gay boys, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hima_Hime/pseuds/Hima_Hime
Summary: Events in the graveyard told a la moi (I spelled that wrong ik) because I had Sad Sad thoughts and Chloe convinced me to put then somewhere  (not well written maybe? At least the ending)--------------"...And Harry, who was really too young to watch another precious person die, was left with silent tears and Cedric's hand clasped tightly in his."





	You Have Terrible Timing Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello instead of updating anything else i wrote a oneshot of Sadness. Uh read and review and if I can ever figure out how to link I'll put it up on my Tumblr (which is padmapetal). Enjoy :)

There was a flash of light, and Harry felt a slightly familiar tug just under his navel and then-darkness, He and Cedric fell to the ground -hard packed earth and no grass, this didn't feel like the Quidditch field- a peculiar feeling shape found itself driven in his ribs and -oh that's definitely stone- Harry gasped for air. Beside him Cedric groaned lightly and turned over, struggling to rise but before he could complete the action-

"Master-master, the boy isn't alone", a familiar voice whinged, one that brought back memories of- light washed over the grounds, he looked up and stared dumbly up at the moon before Hermione terrified shrieks reached him, 

“Harry!! Professor Lupin didn't take the potion!” Sirius screaming, 

“Back, BACK I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!”, the horrifying visage of Remus’s transformation, arduous and painful if the grimace on his face was anything to go by, strangely contrasted to the smooth shifting as Sirius took one large stride and was a monstrously sized dog before he could blink. The clink of chains shook him out of his stupor and he remembered- Oh God no, Ron was still attached and he watched as, almost in slow motion, his best friend fell forward and through his grasp the bald tail of a rat flickered, a hoarse, NO! Was Harry's only response as Lupins change was completed and he towered over the redhead, who's face was a mask of ugly fright, before Sirius snapped at his side and drove him into the woods, a last desperate flash of his eyes at Harry before he turned to the task at hand and-  
A wordless yell tore itself from deep inside his chest as he thrust himself up, disregarding the groan his ribs gave and whipped his wand out to the hunched over man, he didn't quite know what spell he would use, he couldn't quite think clearly over the anger in his head but before he could do anything more his wand flew from his hand to Pettigrew's outstretched one. He flew to the side, knocking his head on what his now dazed mind realized was a gravestone and fell to the ground, mere inches from Cedric Diggory's half conscious form. At least he's still alive, he allowed himself to silently sigh in relief before pain lanced through his brain.

“KILL THE SPARE.” He knew this voice, he remembered the icy tone and would certainly never forget the way the lightning bolt shaped scar reacted to this man. Sure it was a little weaker than before but that didn't stop the innate feeling of wrongness that crawled over him, nor did it disguise the sibilant quality of his speech. Voldemort was here, a fact underscored by the steady aching in his skull. 

“But master, he isn't-,” 

“It wouldn't do you well to undermine me tonight of all night's Peter, KILL THE SPARE. Make him suffer, he seems to be important to our guest.” Here, His voice took on an almost teasing tone and Harry struggled harder against the gauze in his mind but could only watch as malevolent purple spell arched from Pettigrew's wand and into Cedric, who had only just sat up. He froze, eyes widened and coughed once, twice, spitting dark blood over his hands and the ground below him 

“No no no nononono…” Harry hysterically mumbled, dragging himself closer to the other boy. He coughed again, this time the liquid spilled over Harry as he pawed desperately at the, now pale, boys face, not quite sure what to do. He dimly registered Pettigrew bent over a cauldron of some sort, conferring with someone- or something - but his attention was once again taken by Cedric, who struggled to draw breath.

“Harry… Harry listen..” he stopped as another spurt of blood gurgled from his mouth and Harry bent his head closer to hear him. “Tell my mum that I'll miss her, yeah? And ‘m dad th-that I'm sorry…”

“Oi, tell them yourself mate!! We're not gonna die here, we’ll find a way out and…” Harry's voice trailed off helplessly as the gravity of the situation hit him, he didn't have his wand and he had no clue how he would even get back to the castle, they were effectively trapped. And it was a trap, Harry realized with mounting horror, someone had gotten past Dumbledore and the others and made the cup a portkey, no one knew where they were. Cedric must've seen some of this in his face and he grimaced, a fragile hand reaching up to cup Harry's face. 

“Hang on, you need to tell Cho I love her alright? That's I'm so sorry I couldn't do anything to prevent this and-” Harry's face fell and a bolt of something (sadness? Irritation and maybe even jealousy?) charged through him. Of course it was Cho, he sighed and started to reassure Cedric, when his grip on Harry's face slackened somewhat, then tightened again. He leaned forward a bit more urgently, even closer to Harry's face, and the Boy Who Lived felt heat spread across his face, despite the dire situation, as he stared into the intense gray eyes of Cedric Diggory.

“Harry I… I could’ve lovedyoutoo,” He said in a rush. Harry stared. He blinked once, then once again and searched for a response. 

“... your timing is really quite bad.” he managed and Cedric seemed to smirk until all color drained from his already pallid face. 

“I don't reckon I have much time left, yeah? But I’m sorry for not being as friendly as I could’ve been and I'm sorry it took me this long to say it but,” Harry leaned in as his voice got incrementally quieter and his speech slowed, the beginnings of tears dripped down his cheeks and the hand on his face slackened more and more, "You’re an extraordinary wizard, Harry Potter, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I’ll miss you Harry.” and with one last slightly less brilliant smile, Cedric Diggory, a boy who maybe meant something to Harry, slipped off into what could've been a peaceful slumber. And Harry, who was really too young to watch another precious person die, was left with silent tears and Cedric's hand clasped tightly in his.

**Author's Note:**

> WAIT I forgot that there may be a second part with the Cho/Harry so uh,,, ignore that for now lmao. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
